Sparks Fly
by splashfire99
Summary: The love story between Nile and Kyoya's cousin, Kairi Tategami! It happens on a rainy day, so, Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift is featured in this story.


**Splashfire99:** Hey, everyone! The Nile×Kairi story is here! I have put in the song Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift, one of my favourite songs! This story isn't that dramatic, so I have no idea why I put it in the Drama category... Anyway, enjoy!(And I guess the song doesn't have much to do with the story, except that it's raining and that Nile also has green eyes, if I remember from the series...)

Kairi Tategami quietly loitered around the streets. The skies went grey as she idled away her time, walking back and forth from one lamppost to the other lamppost. The thunder could be heard, but Kairi's thoughts blocked all noises from her head. Uh-huh. She was thinking about a boy. But not Chie. Someone else. (Why would she think of Chie after he cheated on her, anyway?)

_Why? Do I have time for love? _Nile definitely had gotten to her. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get him out. Maybe she got electrocuted by him after their battle. Speaking of which, that battle ended in a tie between her and Nile.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You're the kind of reckless that should send me running but I_

_Kinda know that I won't get far_

"Hey, Kairi. You're good. We'll battle again sometime, okay?" Nile's words after that battle remained echoing repeatedly in her head. She had no idea how Dolphin's Raging Thunderstorm Wave had almost lost... or won against Horuseus's Mystic Zone, anyway. But why did she like him?

_And you stood there in front of me _

_Just close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of _

Just then, a raindrop plinked on her head. _Oh no._ Kairi looked up. Many more raindrops were falling from the darkening skies. _I should've brought an umbrella._ Kairi sighed and began her walk to her house, which was a long way away. _Running won't help. I'll still get wet and fall sick. And I might fall._

_Drop everything now _

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

'_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes baby as the lights go down _

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

'_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

All of a sudden, Kairi heard someone shouting. But her mind was preoccupied with Nile...And the rain falling on her shoulders and hair, so she continued to walk. "Kairi!" _Wait a minute..._ Kairi stopped in her tracks and spun round. To her surprise, Nile was standing behind her, holding a bright orange umbrella, big enough for two people. Kairi's heart started to beat very rapidly. _Heart, what are you doing? Stop it! Please!_ "Hey." Nile smiled at her. "Why don't you have an umbrella?"

_My mind forgets to remind me_

_You're a bad idea_

_You touch me once and it's really something _

_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be_

"Nile!" Kairi said. _Just act normal..._ "What are you-""Oh? I just came from Kyoya's house." Nile replied. "And, as I was saying, you're soaking wet." "Uh, I don't have an umbrella..." Kairi's voice trailed off uneasily. _Why am I acting like a wimp in front of him? This is embarrassing!_

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world but with you_

_I know it's no good_

_And I could wait patiently but_

_I really wish you would_

Nile studied Kairi head to toe. She was soaking wet. "I can walk you home." he suggested. Kairi blushed. "Really?" "Of course! You can't walk the whole way back all wet." "Well, okay."

As the two walked, neither Nile nor Kairi spoke. Until, Nile noticed something. "Kairi, is something wrong?" Kairi looked up. "Huh? What? Nothing's wrong!" She insisted. _I can't tell him. Why would he love a scar-faced girl like me?_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain _

_Kiss me on the sidewall_

_Take away the pain_

'_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes baby as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

'_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

Doubt sparked Nile's gaze. "Kairi. Something's bothering you. I can see it in your eyes." Kairi stared at him. "You can?" _Has he been looking at my eyes this whole time? _Kairi sighed. "Okay, fine. There's this boy I like and I can't find a way to tell him that I like him." Nile looked back at her. To Kairi's confusion, there was curiosity and hurt in his green eyes. "You like someone? Who?" _Why does he look so hurt? _ "I-I can't tell." "Kairi?" "What?"

_I'll run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild_

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me it's just wrong enough to make it feel right_

_And lead me up the staircase won't you whisper soft and slow_

"_I'm captivated by you, baby like a fireworks show"_

"The boy you like...is it...me?" For a moment, Kairi's heart stopped. _Oh, dear. He knows!_ Kairi turned to look into his eyes. Nile met her gaze uneasily. "So?" "Err..." Kairi was at a loss for words. "Come on. Just tell me." "...How did you know?"

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain _

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

'_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes baby as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

'_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

Nile put out his free hand and tucked the strands of Kairi's lilac hair behind her ear. "I don't know. I just asked." Kairi was shocked to see him turn red. "I didn't think you would say yes." Kairi kept silent.

_And the sparks fly_

"Okay, if you don't at least like me, just walk away." Kairi muttered to Nile. "I won't come after you, I promise." She turned away, expecting the worst. But instead, Nile pulled her back to face him. He reached over and clasped Kairi's hand. "Kairi... I love you too." Kairi could not believe her ears. She looked up. "Come again?" "I won't need to repeat it..." Nile's voice trailed off as he leaned in closer to Kairi. Kairi was sub-consciously leaning forwards too. The pouring rain around them seemed to fade away. Finally...they kissed.

Nile actually dropped his umbrella and put his arms around Kairi. Now both he and she were dripping wet. But they didn't mind. The two continued to kiss until they realised how soaked they were getting. Kairi pulled away and smiled at Nile. Nile smiled back, his green eyes shining.

_Oh, baby smile_

"So... can I see you again tomorrow?" "Fine." Kairi said to Nile as they arrived outside her house. "Just don't tell anyone yet, not even my cousin, okay?" "Of course!" Nile replied. "See you then." Kairi smiled. Nile then leaned over and gave Kairi one last kiss on the cheek before she went into the house.

Kairi smiled to herself that night as she recalled that day's events. And as she looked into the night sky, she could see a spark, a single spark shoot past her window, and the comforting gleam of Nile's green eyes.

_And the sparks fly..._

**Splashfire99:** So, Kairi has a soft side too, like Kyoya when he's with Hikaru. But I'm not sure if this story is really that dramatic...

**Yu:** Waaaahhh! What a romantic story!

**Splashfire99:** What the- Okay, I'm out for a while! Sorry, but I need to chase out "He- who- pops -up –at- the- wrong- places". (Closes down laptop and chases Yu)

Yu: Na Na! Can't catch me!


End file.
